The Black Cat
Overview The Black Cat is run by Mountebank and deals in rare goods that cannot be found in normal shops. Montebank owns the shop, and will also offer his opinion on the state of the Dukedom and Duke from time to time. Several services and goods are offered here: firstly Montebank carries a limited range of goods, including Ferrystone, and later Portcrystals; he also sells work tools, such as trowel or hoe which are useful in the upgrading of Category:Rusted Weapons. Additionally he sells copies of some rare weapons including Golden Weapons, though such items may also need to have been obtained through a quest first before the copies become available. Also sold here are special suits of armor and clothing (generally copies of DLC items). The Black Cat also provides a counterfeiting service producing forgerys of most items for a fee. Mundane items and scripts can be perfectly forged, whilst items with magickal powers cannot, or produce replicas similar only in appearance, not function. For details see : Forgery. Finally the shop is the place to go when an important quest item has been lost in some way - most misplaced quest items if lost will turn up here in one form or another. The sign above reads "counterfeit shop" in the Gransys alphabet. Items Sold Tools Special Other Swords Maces Longswords Warhammers Daggers Staves Archistaves Shields Magick Shields Shortbows Longbows Magick Bows Head Armor Chest Clothing Torso Armor Arms Armor Leg Armor Cloaks Outfits Notes *All DLC items are included in the PS3 and Xbox360 versions of the expansion Dark Arisen (with the exception of the The Crucible of the Lost) - but must be bought from the Black Cat to be obtained. *The Gransys Armor Pack is included for the PC, PS4, and XONE versions of Dark Arisen and the outifts are placed into storage, accessible after reaching Gran Soren. *The Gransys Armor Pack is given as free content to owners of the Xbox360 and PS3 versions of Dark Arisen with a save file from Dragon's Dogma on the same console. Further copies of the set can be bought from The Black Cat. Lost Quest Items :"Precious things that have gone lost or missing have a way of turning up here..." Lost quest items will often turn up at The Black Cat. Players can purchase Special items that have been accidentally sold, discarded, or gifted to pawns. There are two special cases : *If Salomet's Grimoire is used, gifted to a pawn, or lost, a forgery becomes available. *The Second Key To Salvation can be purchased during the quest Rise of the Fallen if neither key is obtained, or the first or second is lost. Notes *With Dark Arisen, the cost of Forgeries have increased by 50%. The Black Cat Sign There is a largish poster within the Black Cat that appears to have a text written in the Gransys alphabet. The first line is "capcom", and the second begins "dragonsdogma" - the rest of the text is unclear - it introduces three new glyphs : an "E" which transliterates to "J"; a "Q" (or large 'a') like glyph which transliterates to 'K'; and a "oe" like glyph which transliterates to 'Y'. The text is romanized Japanese (Wikipedia:Romanji) - it reads : Gallery 676A0095.jpg|The Black Cat's Location In Gran Soren The Black Cat Sign.png|The Black Cat Sign File:Black_cat_poster_cut.png|Poster in the Shop References Category:Gran Soren !The Black Cat Category:Shops